


“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 5

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: “Who is who”:16. Hunger = Prince Xizor visits his new friend Nagina on Lothal (19 BBY).17. Thirst = On Scarif Kir Kanos, a Red Guard, witnesses his Emperor´s favourite getting into trouble (19 BBY).18. Itch = On Coruscant Sate Pestage is annoyed with his troublesome godchild still (19 BBY).19. Yearn = Lor San Tekka cannot be with his fiancé Nagina because he is on an important mission (19 BBY).20. Impulse = Inside the Galaxies Opera House Anakin Skywalker is faced with a total stranger wearing a certain black dress (19 BBY).





	“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 5

**16\. Hunger**

Normally, you prefer to eat at exclusive Coruscanti restaurants, where you like eating Moonglow three or four times a month. But this homely kitchen wakens a new type of **hunger** in you.

Throughout dinner your hostess laughs heartily. She even proves you how enjoyable the contains of a soup can with some bread slices can be.

To escort Nagina to Lothal is not only an honour for you. It is a real pleasure. As a vigo of the Black Sun syndicate you seldom have those.

Tomorrow, you must return to your duties though. Which is a pity!

 

 

**17\. Thirst**

It was not **thirst** that made Mistress Samye drink _kava kava_. It was Lieutenant Commander Krennic, a manipulator _par excellence_. It was a dare he should have left alone though.

This woman always does the unexpected. This is what your master loves so much about her. Only she has the power to make him laugh.

Right now Mistress Samye is high on _kava kava_. The Living Force seems to speak with her directly, giving her intense visions of beauty.

Through the visor of your guard helmet you watch her with growing amusement, especially when she starts singing.

Wonderful, simply wonderful.

 

 

**18\. Itch**

Your god child is like an unpleasant _itch_. Yet Sheev is overly proud of her clumsy efforts of rebellion against the newly founded Empire.

“Nagina did cost us Scarif!” you point out.

He rolls his sithly eyes at you, unconvinced. “Krennic and his business with Saw Gerrera are to blame.”

It is useless trying to talk sense into the man who is your commander-in-chief since kindergarten days.

“You may leave now, Sate!” he says.

One day you will make Nagina pay for all the inconveniences she causes you. You have no idea how, but you will find a way. Definitely.

 

 

**19\. Yearn**

On your long way to Coruscant, back into the danger zone, you **yearn** for your lover. Her smile, her warmth, her giggles.

But it cannot be helped. The teachings of the Jedi Order, their wisdom about the ways of the Force need to survive.

Only you, a historian, can do what must be done. You owe that to poor Jocasta Nu, slain in her library.

You stare at your controls.

Nagina has your bracelet now. It is more than just a token of love. It is a promise. You are engaged to be married.

There is always a new hope.

 

 

**20\. Impulse**

Your first impulse is to Force choke the fat, ugly woman in front of you. She dares to wear garments that have so much meaning to you. It's the dress with the black feather wrap. Padmé wore it during the fateful night at Varykino.

But the slimy Falleen who is with the imposter enrages you even more.

Suddenly, the Supreme Chancellor is back and rebukes you like a little boy. Just because you hurt the feelings of that elderly bantha cow. What about your feelings, don't they matter?

You feel like leaving the Opera House at once, but you can't.

**Author's Note:**

> “Who is who”:
> 
> 16\. Hunger = Prince Xizor visits his new friend Nagina on Lothal (19 BBY).
> 
> 17\. Thirst = On Scarif Kir Kanos, a Red Guard, witnesses his Emperor´s favourite getting into trouble (19 BBY).
> 
> 18\. Itch = On Coruscant Sate Pestage is annoyed with his troublesome godchild still (19 BBY).
> 
> 19\. Yearn = Lor San Tekka cannot be with his fiancé Nagina because he is on an important mission (19 BBY).
> 
> 20\. Impulse = Inside the Galaxies Opera House Anakin Skywalker is faced with a total stranger wearing a certain black dress (19 BBY).


End file.
